Free Throws
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Between water and arsenic, Quinn would have chosen arsenic. LoganQuinn.


**--**

**Title: **Free Throws  
**Pairing: **Quogan (Logan / Quinn)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **Just some more Quogan fluff. I'm honest to God addicted to the stuff. Quogan and Camp Rock are basically my main obsessions right now!

Yes, I know basketball isn't really played in the fall. Think of it as one of those charity games or something. I wrote this not thinking about differentiation between football and basketball season...lol.

I'm on a two-hour delay today, due to fog (oh, fog, how I love thee), so it's caused my brain, in turn, to become a little foggy. That's why the ending is so quick. The original ending sucked canal water, so I just changed it this morning as I typed.

I'm exceptionally chatty this morning, aren't I?

--

"Reese, you're never bringing me to one of these things _ever _again! It's like a gladiatorial arena!" Quinn Pensky screamed over the deafening roar of the crowd.

"What?!" Logan Reese, her boyfriend of six months called.

She repeated what she said, but was drowned out by the jeers of the surrounding people. "What?!" Logan shouted again, pointing to his ears. Quinn just rolled her eyes and waved her hand to let him know that the conversation was over.

She looked around the stadium, watching dozens of camera flashes go off and the disco ball high above the basketball court shimmer as it caught the light.

Quinn wondered how she had gotten herself stuck at an LA Lakers game. Her first weekend at PCA for the new school year and she was wasting it at some fascist sporting event. Oh joy.

Honestly, she couldn't wait to get back to PCA so that she could sit back with Zoey and Lola. They were probably doing something fun.

Actually, Zoey was probably with Chase and Lola was probably making out with Vince.

Oh well. They were having their own definitions of fun with their own boyfriends.

"Hey Quinn, it's half-time. You want anything to drink?" Logan asked as the shouting died out and the basketball court cleared of the numerous players.

"What?"

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'd like some arsenic, thanks," Quinn mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Pensky, don't even joke about that."

"But this is terrible! It's just a bunch of sweaty guys running around pushing each other," she said in exasperation.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Logan sighed.

Quinn nodded in confirmation before turning her eyes back to the court. Peppy blonde cheerleaders ("Trollops," Quinn said to herself) in barely-there outfits did a routine to a mindless rang song while men ran around throwing free Lakers t-shirts into the crowd.

One Laker girl in particular was _not _blonde. Her hair was long and dark, and her eyes were dark. Quinn thought this girl looked a lot like Brooke Margolin, Mark's new girlfriend.

Quinn decided this girl wasn't so bad. Because Brooke Margolin was part of the reason why Quinn had Logan. So maybe some of the Laker girls weren't trollops.

Mark was still a jerk, though. He could eat yellowtail for all she cared.

She had been so busy criticizing the dance routine that she hadn't even noticed that Logan had returned.

"I got you some water," Logan said, handing her a plastic bottle filled with the clear liquid.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled a little, twisting the cap open.

Even though Logan was usually relatively self-centered, it seemed as though he as more considerate and less egotistical when he was with Quinn.

She liked that. She liked that she had just a little bit of power over his actions, even if it was only little things like getting bottles of water when she didn't ask for them.

The Laker girls' routine ended, and there was now only sounds of straws being pushed into cup lips and the crackle of bags of chips and hot dogs and cotton candy being opened.

"Hey Quinn?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember back a couple of years ago?"

Quinn looked at him, bewildered. Two years ago? That was before they were dating, when they still disliked each other.

"No, what happened?"

"You helped me with my free throws," Logan grinned.

Quinn smiled wryly, a lightbulb going off in her head; "Oh yeah. I made you wear a dress and high heels because you called me a spaz."

"That's what I've been thinking about this whole time," Logan replied, banging his water bottle against hi knee.

Quinn's smile grew. Logan wasn't sweet very often, but when he was, she loved it.

"Trying to butter me up, Reese?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"Because - "

"Hey, you kids are on the screen!"

Logan and Quinn's heads snapped up to see their faces plastered on the huge digital screen, with animated hearts floating around.

"Oh my God," Quinn blushed.

"Smile...just smile," Logan said.

The screen flashed "KiSS" with little animated lips and more hearts.

Quinn flushed and Logan grinned.

"Whaddya say, Pensky?" Logan shrugged.

Quinn was about to say something along the lines of "Yeah, right!" but before she could respond, Logan pressed his warm lips to her own.

She was too shocked to respond back, since people around were saying things like "Aww!" and "How cute!"

The screen had long since flashed to some other unfortunate couple, but Logan still hadn't stopped kissing her.

"I hate you for doing that, Reese," Quinn mumbled against his lips.

"Do you?"

"Mhmm."

When they separated, lips swollen and hair mussed, Quinn continued to scowl. The game had resumed, the sound of sneakers squeaking across the polished floor of the basketball court resounding.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't mean I like basketball."

Logan just turned to smirk at her.

Typical.

--

I hated "Coffee Cart Ban," so I just wrote this as a little compensation Quogan moment for myself...yeah, it makes sense to me, okay? LOL.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it!", thanks.**


End file.
